Elita-One
"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." -Elita-1 to Sam Witwicky. Elita-One (aka Elita-1, also Flareup) was one of the female Transformer robots. Naturally, she received a lot of attention, which by no means displeased her, but she was more than a pretty face. She was acunning fighter and an excellent marksman, capable of hitting a target from at least four miles away. When it came time to rely on more than her gun, she's able to emit an "attraction field" that can cause those without protection to overheat without warning. Older sister to Arcee and Chromia and one of Optimus Prime's closest and longest-serving officers, Elita-One shared the Autobot commander's compassion and dedication for protecting the innocent and downtrodden. Every bit as skilled as she was compassionate, Elita-One was one of the Autobots' trongest leaders. She was killed during the Battle of Egypt Voiced by: Grey DeLisle. History Thousands of years ago on Cybertron, Elita-One was one of Sentinel Prime's followers, alongside Optimus, Megatron, Shockwave, and others who believed in his teachings of the Dynasty of Primes and the AllSpark. When Sentinel Prime proved the truth of his claims by unearthing the lost AllSpark from beneath the surface of Cybertron at Simfur, Elita helped defend it against an attack by the non-believing Thetacons until Wheeljack was able to warp time and space and bring a sun into Cybertronic space, thereby re-powering the AllSpark and the plant. With this, the Thetacons accepted that Sentinel Prime had been right all along, and an end was called to hostilities. In the wake of the conflict, as new life began to spring on Cybertron, Elita told Optimus of her two sisters in Metrotitan and her desire to see them again, and Optimus decided to go with her. Elita and her sisters were later present during Sentinel's speech on Unification Day. She told Optimus that her sisters would have killed her if they missed it. Elita and Arcee joined Optimus's Science Division, while Chromia became part of Megatron's Defense Force. Years later, when the Science Division unearthed a strange relic and Cybertron was attacked by the aliens of the Eshems Nebula, Megatron changed his military's mission to one of peaceful defense to aggressive offense, taking the fight to the aliens. Elita stayed behind on Cybertron, remaining true to Optimus's belief in the peaceful core values of their planet's society. Studying the relic fragments they had uncovered alongside Arcee and Ratchet, Elita discovered that they all bore the same symbol in the same area: a symbol was also on Optimus's head. Drawing a correlation between the symbol and the Dynasty of Primes, Ratchet theorized that Optimus was involved with it somehow, redubbing him "Optimus Prime". When Megatron reformed the military into the Decepticons and ordered the Primes to be assassinated, Elita came under fire with Sentinel and Wheeljack at the excavation site. Optimus and Chromia came to their rescue, and they escaped via a tunnel to Tyger Pax. Elita witnessed the departure of the Nemesis with the other Autobots, and became one of Optimus's closest advisors with Sentinel and Ironhide. With the war tearing Cybertron apart, Sentinel proposed using a "torch" to end the war without further loss of life. Foundation #3 It required the AllSpark to work: as Optimus battled Megatron at Simfur Temple, Elita successfully activated the torch and delivered it to Sentinel. Sentinel boarded the Ark and flew to Simfur, but it was all in vain after Starscream blew up the ship. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen '' Elita-1 and her sisters were held in reserve as N.E.S.T. entered Shanghai to deal with Demolishor, only being called into action when the presence of a second Decepticon, Sideways, was detected. Together with the twins, the sisters pursued the sneaky speedster through the streets of Shanghai, smashing through buildings and everything else in their way, but ultimately they weren't able to do much damage, so Sideswipe was brought up to bat, and proceeded to make short work of Sideways. When The Fallen issued an ultimatum to Earth, the US government decided that the Autobots would be shipped back to Diego Garcia, but NEST disobeyed the orders, instead shipping Elita and the others to Egypt on the advice of Sam Witwicky, who had the means to resurrect the recently-deceased Optimus Prime. During the climactic battle between NEST and The Fallen's Decepticons, the sisters arrived with Ironhide to help escort Sam and Mikaela through the war zone, but Elita-1 was one of the first Autobot casualties of the battle. She found Sam and Mikaela as planned and told them she'd take them to Optimus. However, she was then blasted in the head, instantly killing her. Legacy Shortly after Elita's death, a "grave" was made for her and other Autobots in the form of shipping containers. Optimus Prime dwelled on their deaths for a few minutes, shortly before he left on a mission to Chernobyl. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:2010 characters Category:Transformers Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Chicago battle Category:Fembot Category:Chicago autobots Category:Video game-only characters Category:Toy-only characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots